Once Upon A Dark Day
by Harmony the Dark Angel
Summary: AU! Sasha-Bella's boyfriend has left her. She learns that now he is a wanted criminal. Can she stop his obsession with jewels and turn him to a crime fighter before the Overlord comes back? Rated T for a little language and blood. PLEASE READ! (Completed for now until I have more ideas)


**Hey everyone! New story! :D I will be continuing the others, but just wanted to post this. It'll be a one chapter thing for awhile.**

* * *

Chapter One

Sasha's POV *Flashback*

_"I need to go Sasha, I'm..I'm sorry..." He took my hands in his tight grip,_

_"Cole.." I whispered. "Why?" A single tear stroked down his cheek. _

_"Just because, I don't belong here anymore..." I shook my head. _

_"No...No you can't leave me! You can't leave us...!" I screamed and threw myself into his arms. _

_"I need to Sasha, no one likes me or cares, and I don't want to be like my father...I don't wanna dance!" He gripped me tighter..we stayed in silence, enjoying the last hug._

_"Promise you'll write?" I asked. He kissed my head. _

_"Yeah, will you?" I looked up and nodded. We stayed locked in each others arms for 5 minutes, until his cab arrived. This broke my heart as he pulled away. _

_"I gotta go now, Love, I'm sorry..." I wanted to hold him forever, I didn't want him to leave...But he picked up his suitcase, kissed me, and got in the front seat. The driver was starting to pull away, I knew I had to act fast. _

_"COLE!" I screamed. He rolled the window down. _

_"Sash, I need to go, before my father finds out!" He hissed. _

_"Let me come with you..." I said, barely breathing. _

_"No, I don't want you to risk getting hurt. Remember you're allergies?" He replied. I shook my head, _

_"I don't care, as long as it means staying with you..." I said. _

_"Sash..." He started. _

_"PLEASE!" I pleaded. _

_"Look Lady, We gotta go.." The driver interrupted. "I'm on a tight budget." He rubbed his fingers together. My head dropped. _

_"Bye..." I whispered, tears came down and landed in the new puddles that were forming from the heavy rain. _

_"Bye...I love you..." He replied. I heard the car splash in the water and lifted my head to see him waving a final goodbye, before I could lift my hand back he was gone...Gone Forever..._

*End of Flashback.*

I sat at the end of my bed. I looked around my bare room, It wasn't the same thing without my furniture...I sighed and stood up, I grabbed the drill and started taking the screws out of the side of the wood holding my mattress. Today we were moving, leaving the street where I grew up because my mother got married to some moron I hated. I heard some weird crackling noises and looked down to see I drilled a hole through the wood instead of lifting the screw.

"Crap, crap crap!" I yelled, I unplugged the drill and threw it across the room, "What else could go wrong!?" I asked the ceiling, I then flung myself on the top mattress that was lying on the floor. I buried my face into the side of it and cried.

_Why did we had to move today? Today, the anniversary of the day I lost the guy of my dreams, the day I thought I never would be happy again. I thought we'd be together forever...Yet he left half a year ago to this day..._

Those thoughts echoed in my mind as I cried. My thoughts where interrupted when I heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I sniffed.

"Jasper," I rolled my eyes, "are you okay Sash?"

_Like I'm okay when you're around..._

I sighed and got up.

"I'm fine..." I muttered through the door.

"What?" He asked. I clenched my fists.

"I'M FINE!" I yelled. He opened the door.

"Are you sure?" I spun around and plopped back on the bed.

"Yeah...never freaking better!" He still looked confused.

_Moron..._

He walked toward the bed and sat down next to me. I crossed my arms.

"I can tell you have been crying...what's up?" He asked. I sighed.

"I don't want to move..." I snapped. It was the truth...that and I just don't want to live with this freak. "I want to stay here."

"Why?"

"In case Cole comes back," I groaned letting a few more tears fall.

"Cole?"

"My boyfriend."

"Oh." I looked away.

"He left me today, last year..." I whispered. More tears came, but didn't go down my pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry..." Jasper replied.

"You know you could always stay here you know..." I lifted my head up.

"What?" I sniffed, I looked into his amber eyes.

"You're a mature adult in 2 years...And you know how to defend yourself...So why not?" I perked up at this;

"You mean..." He nodded. I wanted to hug him but I didn't, I still don't like him...

"So why don't you start putting your things back in here?" I jumped up and raced across my room to grab a box.

"Thank you Jasper." I smiled and quickly kissed him on the cheek. He smiled back.

"It's Dad now." I could that I went pale at the second, but made the color come back.

"Thanks...Dad..." I gritted my teeth, on the inside I puked in my mouth.

"Tell me if you need any help." He closed the door gently. I went back to the box. I found my shelf and a few figurines and books that went up on it. I looked around for a new spot and decided on above the bed. I drilled new holes and installed the screws and made sure it was tight so it wouldn't fall on me if I kept the bed there. Wait...this is my new house isn't it? I can have any room I want right? I shrugged, I think I want to stay with this one here. I found my stereo, plugged into the wall and cranked the nearest radio station. A sudden news flash made me jump and race to turn it down,

"4 boys have been spotted stealing from the Ninjago City museum. Police don't know which artifact is missing but know it is valuable and needs to be returned immediately. The suspects are: Kai Flame, Jay Walker, Zane Juelin and Cole Hence(made the name up). If anyone has seen these boys please call 403-911-8687" The flash ended.

"Oh my god...No...no..." I spun around the room a few minutes. I knew he wouldn't do anything like this. He wanted to protect them not steal them! Why in the world is he a suspect?

"That's it..." I yelled. I wanted answers. I grabbed my purse, sunglasses and inhaler, opened my door and raced down the stairs. Jas- I mean Dad and Mom weren't there, Good! Saves time because usually she'd be questioning where I was going. I ran outside and jumped in my jeep. It wouldn't start,

"C'mon, C'mon!" I grunted, I tried to force the keys further into it, but still it wouldn't go.

"UGH!" I yelled. I slammed my hands onto the wheel. I got out and kicked it. I looked around. I saw my Mom's caravan was still here, That thing uses lot of gas but it's better than freaking walking, And plus I knew where she kept her keys in the house. I ran back inside and grabbed them, replacing hers with mine just in case if she got back, luckily, my jeep was in the garage in place of her car. I don't think she'll mind using my car if it ever works again.

* * *

At the moment, my life changed drastically...I saw something else that made my heart stop, I was correct about his name.. His face was all over the billboards in Ninjago, everywhere I turned and looked. BOOM, his dark hair and green eyes seemed to be following me in big 'Wanted' posters. I now know he's nothing but trouble... I opened the door with force and slammed it shut. I walked down the street with more tears in my eyes. I wanted to run and scream out his name in a field and when he'd come I'd beat him to a pulp.

_I didn't know he was staying in Ninjago City! Why didn't he tell me? We were inseparable! Did he maybe want to get away from...me? I thought he loved me, boy was I ever wrong! And I fell for it!_

"UGH, stupid, stupid, stupid!" I slapped my forehead repeatedly. I jumped at a voice. It was close...

_Very close..._

I ran inside an alley, hid behind a trash can and listened.

"What would he want this time?" I recognized the voice, but couldn't remember whose it is... "the Mega-Weapon is destroyed, the serpentine disappeared...The pirates evaporated I think, the skeleton army is on the good side along with Lloyd's dad and the Devourer is long dead! There isn't anything to worry about." Someone explained. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Maybe some new enemy needed a weird artifact?" Another asked.

"No, I don't think so..." Another replied. I thought I saw them turning into the alley and I panicked. I accidentally made some loud noise when I tried to crawl around the corner.

"Woah, what was that?" One panicked.

"Sure wasn't a cat." Mr. Recognizable-voice whispered.

"We know that genius." Someone snapped. I lifted my head I watched him as he brought what looked like a Scythe out. My eyes went wide. Did he want to hurt me? He turned his face. The same boy stood before me, same one on the pictures..My ex who left me...

"Hello!?" He yelled. His voice echoed off my trash cans, I gave a small gasp of breath, then started backing away.

"Don't come any closer..." I whispered.

"Hello?" He asked again. I brought out my phone, I slowly typed in some letters. I hit 'send' and his phone vibrated. He brought it out and read it. He looked confused. He looked down the alley, his blue eyes narrowed. I think he spotted me, I didn't know... I couldn't tell.

"THERE!" The boy with brown spiky hair and amber eyes yelled. They all turned. Cole looked around, it took him a minute cause I moved back into the shade. He spotted me I think... Crap... Cole turned his eyes toward mine and we locked them. Yep, He found me. I turned and ran like the boy in the 'Titanium' music video, this time I wasn't on a bike. I was running cause' I was scared, the boy had superpowers and was running from the police, I'm just a wimpy girl with none and running from my ex and his friends who are ready to kill me by the looks of it. I heard something go by my right ear. I looked forward and saw garbage bags spill trash from cans as they were knocked over. I saw glinting metal. I dodged the trash and jumped 5 of the garbage bags, I tripped on the 6th. I hit my head on the fence that boarded the rest of the alley before the turn to go out onto the street as I fell. I landed on a lid to the nearby can. My head hurt and I couldn't lift my upper body. It was painful to even gasp or groan. I heard yelling behind me and saw 4 bright colors, It started getting darker. The world was spinning and I seriously saw stars.

_ Maybe it isn't a good idea to run in alleyways..._

The black colored boy reached down and pushed his hand under my head, it hurt at first but it felt good when he lifted me up and leaned me against the wall.

"Sasha?" I heard a faint whisper. I believe it was him. I couldn't tell through all my pain. My eyes fluttered closed and I blacked out...

* * *

"Ughhh.." I moaned. My head killed me and my back was sore. I opened my eyes but shut them due to the brightness of the room. Wait... Room? I opened my eyes again, the walls were pink.

_Yuck..._The curtains were blue and the bed was red with a weird symbol. Even the desk was blue, same with the mirror and rug on the white carpet. I was on a air mattress though. I was able to lift myself that much from my bed to see the floor. I wanted a better view! So what?

"Woah..!" I fell off the side. The mattress swayed as if it were laughing. My right arm felt painful...I looked down at it and found several bandages that were partially white with a whole lot of red... Blood? I don't know, but did I hurt myself that bad that I needed bandages? The door then opened. A girl with short black hair poked her head through the door.

"I see you are now awake, how are you feeling?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Okay I guess, who are you?" I blinked.

"My names Nya, quite the nasty bruises though, don't worry I'll have you better in no time!" She giggled.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sasha-Bella and thanks." I smiled painfully. I don't really trust this girl...

"Here, I brought you some soup." She handed me a bowl with noodles, I gladly accepted. I was starving! I don't care if it might be poisonous, I'm too hungry not to decline.

"Thanks." My voice cracked and I coughed.

"Don't mention it, now excuse me a sec." She walked out.

_She seems nice..._

I ate half of the warm broth and felt well relaxed. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, in about 5 minutes after her depart. Nya came back. By then I was pretty much asleep. She had brought me some coffee and a cookie.

"Thanks again, is this your room?" I asked.

"Yep, Kai's idea to do the walls pink though, I hate the color." She giggled. I smiled.

"Me too, who's Kai?"

"My annoying big brother."

"Oh?"

"He still thinks I'm a little 5 or 6 year old girl." My eyes widened.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes." She giggled.

"Annoying!" I shouted.

"Totally!" We broke into laughter, I really liked this girl, I feel like I've known her forever...Even her name and her brothers name sound familiar...I wonder if we were in playgroup or kindergarten together, or maybe School?

"So, what's your favorite color instead of pink?" Her voice echoed. I came out of my small daze.

"Pardon?"

"What's you're favorite color?" She repeated.

"Black and blue." I replied. I feel like an idiot!

"I adore the color blue!" She squealed.

"Really?" I asked, even though it kind of seemed a little obvious from the blue decor.

"Yep, like the curtains, I want my bed and rug to be the color. I just have to stick with a little blue rug instead of a full one." She laughed.

"My rug and bedspread are blue." I told her.

"Lucky! Where did you buy them?"

"The Mall, that really cool shop that sells all these hand made quilts and things." I replied.

"Wow!" She screamed. "How much?"

"25 bucks for the rug and $33.90 for the spread."

"Good deal." She smiled.

"Yeah, sales event." She laughed at my remark and eye rolling. I mimicked the sales lady.

"Oh, and dear, do you want a pink rug too?" She laughed harder. "And I was just like: HELL NO!" By that time Nya fell off the side of the air mattress laughing. It swayed again, laughing at her stupidity. I slapped it,

"Stop laughing, you'll only encourage her to do it again!" I whispered to nothing but rubber and air. Nya couldn't stop and I had no other choice but to join her in the fun. I stood up and jumped. I didn't let my feet touch the mattress, I bounced off and landed right beside her with a loud 'THUMP'. About 3 minutes later we heard footsteps pounding on stairs. Someone knocked on the door,

"Everything all right in there?"

"We're fine Kai!" Nya snapped. The door opened to reveal the spiky haired boy who Identified me.

"Oh, shes awake." I turned my head away, you might have thought I was being a snob, but I had good reasons. He huffed at me when I waved stupidly and said,

"Hello, my ability to wave has been injured..." Then he said..

"Oh, sorry then your highness. Too bad it didn't break your attitude.."

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Nya shrieked.

"Whatever." He replied, he turned and stuck his tongue out, rolled his eyes and slammed the door shut. Nya glared at me. I shrugged, then she laughed and congratulated me on being able to tick him off.

_I knew we were going to be great friends..._

* * *

**_So yeah, this might not be that good...But I tried :P_**


End file.
